For the Sake of Blood Purity
by RapunzelReloaded
Summary: Lucius & Narcissa "An engagement should come on a young girl as a surprise, pleasant or unpleasant, as the case may be. It is hardly a matter that she could be allowed to arrange for herself." - Oscar Wilde -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Choosing the future bride**

**An engagement should come on a young girl as a surprise, pleasant or unpleasant, as the case may be. It is hardly a matter that she could be allowed to arrange for herself.**  
_(Oscar Wilde (1854-1900), Anglo-Irish playwright, Lady Bracknell to Gwendolyn, in The Importance of Being Earnest)_

In the middle of a vast garden, surrounded by dozens of rose bushes with blossoms in every imaginable colour, stood a castle-like house, made from grey sandstone. Ravensden Hall, the home of the Black Family. For generations there had been strong ties between the Blacks and the Malfoys, two of the most respected Pureblood families of the country; those ties had been strengthened by a binding contract agreed upon in the Middle Ages. According to this five hundred year old contract between the Blacks and the Malfoys, the Heir of the Pure and Ancient House of Malfoy had the right to choose his bride from the daughters of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black first, granting the Malfoys therewith a right of pre-emption.

Abiding by this ancient contract, an appointment between the Malfoys and the Blacks had been made for the 8th July in the year 1960 in order to find an appropriate bride for the Heir of the Malfoy Clan.

Loyal to their traditions, both the Malfoys and the Blacks chose that day, though their children hadn't yet entered school, maintaining therewith the practice of betrothing their children while they were infants.

For that purpose Abraxas Malfoy and his heir, the seven year old Lucius, stepped out of the black marble fireplace belonging to the magnificent vestibule of Ravensden Hall. The formidable marble hall inspired awe in most people who entered this place but neither Abraxas nor his son spared the vestibule more than a short glance, being used to magnificence, as Malfoy Manor was famous for its overwhelming splendour, reflecting the power of the richest family in the Wizarding World. No other Pureblood family, not even the Blacks, could rival the wealth and power of the Malfoys.

From time immemorial, the Malfoys have prided themselves on the fact that no Bloodtraitor has ever arisen from their line, whereas the Blacks have had at least one in each generation. One could believe that the strict way Malfoy children were raised prevented such shame to occur but behind closed doors the many mysterious deaths of family members who might have had a weak spot for Mudbloods wasn't unbeknown. It was unspoken knowledge that every Malfoy who dared to soil the impeccable blood lineage was not only burnt from the family tapestry like the Blacks used to do, but was ripped out of life immediately. It might seem surprising that the Ministry for Magic hadn't noticed the high amount of tragic deaths among the Malfoy family but even the Minister of Magic knew better than to oppose a family like the Malfoys.

Cygnus Black, head of the house, was awaiting the guests already, nodding his head in friendly acknowledgement. He was a tall man in his thirties with dark brown, almost black hair and eyes of the same colour. He stepped towards Abraxas and his son, welcoming them with a short handshake and an amicable smile, that wasn't returned. Abraxas Malfoy wasn't a man who tended to smile and the boy at his side seemed to imitate his father perfectly. Aside of their similar demeanour, their exterior family likeness was even more striking. Both, Father and son, had short, white blond hair and prominent grey eyes, like mercury.

"It's good to meet you, Abraxas," Cygnus said, leading the way towards the parlour of the house. Sometimes he feared that his emotional daughters wouldn't fit into the Malfoy family but he tended to push such thoughts aside, as a connection of the two oldest Pureblood families was far too important to abandon the union out of a few, probably unsubstantiated worries.

"It's always pleasant to visit Ravensden Hall, Cygnus," replied the tall blond wizard.

They arrived in the parlour and Cygnus indicated the Malfoys to sit down on one of the lush black sofas. The floor of the room was made from black ebony and soft red rugs were covering major parts of it. The walls were a warm beige and the magnificent chandelier that hung above the sofas used to cast a friendly light on the parlour in the evenings, while momentarily the only light that illuminated the room, were the sunrays that streamed through the huge windows. All in all, the room, just like the rest of the house, emitted a pleasant, almost cosy atmosphere, exactly the opposite of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was sitting silently beside his father, his piercing grey eyes wandering around in the room, his expression emotionless. His demeanour was that of an adult not of a small child but, of course, the Malfoys were known for their coolness.

"My wife and our daughters will join us soon," Cygnus said with a smile.

Abraxas nodded his head shortly, looking at his son, who still hadn't said anything, though it was his future that would be decided this afternoon. Callidora Malfoy, Lucius' mother, wasn't present at this important meeting, as she had died a few months ago in January, a few days after Lucius' birthday.

"Have you deliberated yet which of my daughters would suit your son and your lineage best?" Mr. Black inquired interested. He was glad that one of his daughters would become a Malfoy, though his wife Druella didn't like them much.

"Of course I've thought about that but I'd like to see them today to be sure," Abraxas stated politely.

A soft knock rang through the parlour, moments before the door was opened and Druella Black, a slender woman in her late twentieth with dark brown hair, entered the room. She nodded her head in the direction of the guests, a forced smile on her lips. "It's a pleasure to see you, Abraxas," she stated dignified, but not too warm, extending her hand for the man to kiss it.

She watched the boy a moment before she gave him a more sincere smile than his father. "Hello Lucius, I hope you feel well."

The boy nodded, his face emotionless. "Yes, Mrs. Black."

Cygnus got up, giving his wife a smile before he beckoned his three daughters who'd been standing in the doorframe over to them.

Abraxas watched the girls closely; it had been quite some time since he had seen them. The two older girls had the typical appearance of the Black family: slightly tanned skin, dark hair and even darker eyes. Only the youngest daughter was the total opposite, having inherited the look of an angel. The little girl had long blond hair, pale skin and sky blue eyes. She looked more like a Malfoy than a Black.

"That is Bellatrix, our oldest daughter. She's only a month younger than your son Lucius," Druella explained, positioning the said daughter in front of herself. Bellatrix made a sullen face, apparently not happy to be presented like that. Her dark eyes were fixed on Lucius and she stuck her tongue out at him when she felt unobserved, causing Lucius to narrow his eyes angrily.

"Bellatrix, behave yourself for god's sake!" Cygnus said, though his eyes showed clearly that he wasn't really angry with her.

Bellatrix made an innocent face. "I haven't done anything."

"Enough," Druella reprimanded her daughter impatiently. "Apologize."

Bella made a face as though she had to swallow something sour. "Sorry, Lucius."

Abraxas was watching the scene emotionless, though he made the decision that Bellatrix wouldn't be the right choice for his family.

Druella took the other dark haired girl at her arm. "That's Andromeda. She's six years old, so one year younger than Lucius."

Though she looked similar to Bellatrix, her character differed obviously from that of her older sister. Andromeda seemed timid and even a bit afraid, her dark eyes watching Abraxas Malfoy fearfully. Lucius watched her without interest, though his father had told him before that this day would be important for his future. Lucius didn't understand why he had to choose a bride now, though he wasn't interested in girls yet.

When Druella presented her last daughter, a small proud smile graced her lips. "That is Narcissa, our youngest daughter. Today is her third birthday."

The petite girl watched the Malfoys shyly. Abraxas took her hand. "My best wishes for your birthday, young lady," he drawled in his aristocratic tone. Narcissa smiled timidly, making a small curtsey like her mother had taught her.

Abraxas was intrigued by the little girl. Lucius took Narcissa's hand as well, stating formally. "Happy Birthday, Narcissa." His father had taught him since he had been nothing but a toddler that he had to remain polite and composed in public.

Narcissa watched the boy with his short blond her and steely grey eyes uncertainly before she made another curtsey. She felt somehow queasy when he stared at her.

"You can go playing into the garden," Druella released her daughters. "Maybe Lucius will join you later."

The three girls hurried through the French window out of the parlour and into the garden.

"Well, Abraxas, what do you say?" Cygnus sat down in an armchair, watching the other man curiously.

In the meantime Druella summoned a house-elf who served tea and biscuits. Then she sat down beside her husband.

The older Malfoy turned to his son. "What do you think, Lucius?"

Lucius seemed shocked for a moment that he had to give his opinion but recovered soon. "I liked Narcissa best." She was the only one of the girls who didn't seem crazy.

Abraxas nodded. "I agree with Lucius. I think Narcissa would fit perfectly in our family and make a good bride for my son."

Cygnus smiled, while Druella didn't seem very happy to give her youngest child to the Malfoys in the future but she knew better than to disagree. The Blacks would profit socially and financially through the wedding.

"Do you want to join Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda in the garden until we're finished with everything?" Druella asked Lucius. The boy watched his father uncertainly, waiting for permission.

"Go if you want to," stated Abraxas and Lucius got up from the sofa, stepping out into the garden. He wasn't really keen on spending time with those three girls but it was better than staying with the adults. His father was always watching every move he made and reprimanding him harshly for the slightest mistake.

Lucius looked around in the large garden for the sisters and found them near a swing that was surrounded by pink roses. His lips curled up in distaste at the sight, favouring the gardens of _his_ Manor. He approached them casually, observing bored how Narcissa swung higher and higher on the swing. As he had no siblings, Lucius didn't play much at home, actually he didn't play at all. Most of the time, he was tutored or had to read something. His father expected him to act like an adult.

"Hey Blondie, what do you want?" Bella grinned at him.

"My name is Lucius," he said coolly, giving the dark haired girl his best scowl that could even scare some adults away but it didn't seem to work with her.

Bella stepped closer to him, looking up into his face mockingly. "Oh sorry, Blondie."

He glared down at her, as he was about two inches taller than her, though they were the same age.

"Bella, that's not nice. Mom said that we're supposed to treat guests with respect," Andromeda said.

Bella shrugged. "Mom is not here and I don't want to be nice."

Narcissa was still swinging, watching the scene with a wide smile. "Bella, be nice!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, sitting down on the grass.

"Come sit, Lucius." she said, before turning to her sisters. "See, I can be nice if I want to."

Lucius sat down reluctantly, knowing quite well that his father didn't appreciate grass on his clothes. Bella whispered something in Andromeda's ear, causing her to giggle.

Lucius groaned. Why did his father make him marry into this mad family?

XXX

"I guess we can sign the contract now," explained Cygnus eagerly, fetching the papers from the table in front of him. He tapped the paper with his wand, murmuring an incantation, and the names of Narcissa and Lucius appeared on the contract.

"The wedding will take place at the latest in the month after Narcissa's graduation," Cygnus stated, waiting for Abraxas' consent. The man nodded simply.

"I know that you've told Lucius about the arrangement but I insist that Narcissa remains ignorant," Cygnus said.

Druella added. "It would make everything, especially attending school, difficult for Narcissa. I think we should wait until her sixth year before telling her."

"Then it'll remain a secret until Narcissa is older," Abraxas agreed. "I insist that Narcissa enters the marriage untouched. Malfoys don't settle for anything second-hand."

Druella jumped up enraged, glaring at the man. Abraxas didn't seem impressed at all and straightened up a bit more.

"How dare you!" Druella hissed, ignoring Cygnus who tried to calm her.

"Druella, please."

Abraxas' emotionless mask didn't falter. "I don't intend to insult you or your daughters but I think it's reasonable to put this part into the contract in order to prevent disappointment."

Druella sat down slowly, trying to calm herself. "Our daughters are educated to be proper Pureblood ladies but if you insist on having it in the contract, we'll accept that."

Cygnus added the part to the contract, glad that his wife had calmed down so fast. She had quite a temper, just like Bellatrix.

After reading over the agreement once more, Cygnus and Abraxas put their signatures under the contract, binding their children magically to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in.**  
_(Graham Greene (1901-1994), British author. The Power and the Glory, pt. 1, ch. 1 (1940).)_

_August1968 _

It was the summer before Narcissa's first year in Hogwarts; she was enjoying the time with her sisters at Ravenden Hall thoroughly. They were playing hide-and-seek in the spacious rooms and corridors of their home. Narcissa had pleaded her older sisters to play her favorite game with her one last time and they had agreed, though Bella was already sixteen and Andromeda fifteen. It was Narcissa's turn to search for them; she closed her eyes and started to count until twenty. "One…two…"

Bella and Andromeda started to run, trying to push each other out of the way.

"Stop following me! Look for your own hiding place!" Andromeda shouted.

"I'm not following you, Andy! You stick to me like a limpet!"

They heard Narcissa scream, "Twenty! I'm coming!"

Both girls entered the first door they found and stormed into their fathers study, looking around frantically for a place to hide. There was a small cupboard where their father kept his old brooms. Bella moved in first and Andromeda squeezed into the small space beside her sister. There was no room for them to move, when Bella closed the door of the cupboard in front of their noses. They couldn't see anything; it was completely dark in their hiding-place. Their backs were pressed tightly against the hard sticks of the old brooms.

"You are too fat," said Bella.

"I'm not fat! You've got a butt like a hippo," Andromeda hissed. Bella got no chance to answer back as they heard the door to the study open, but instead of hearing Narcissa's light footsteps, they heard male voices.

"Now that Narcissa enters Hogwarts, I hope you'll keep the arrangement confidential," said Cygnus Black insistently.

"Naturally," drawled another male voice.

"That's Lucius' voice!" said Bellatrix, wondering what he was doing here.

"Shhh…I want to hear what they say." Andromeda nudged her sister into the side.

"Malfoys keep their promises. Lucius and I won't tell anybody that Narcissa and Lucius are going to marry when she has finished school," stated another man that sounded similar to Lucius, but older.

Bella and Andromeda gasped in shock, exchanging incredulous looks.

"Poor Narcissa! I can't believe she has to marry Lucius Malfoy." Andromeda whispered.

"And she doesn't know anything," Bella murmured.

Andromeda tried to move and get into a more comfortable position but stamped on Bella's foot.

"Ouch! You clumsy clot! Look where you put your foot!"

"It's too dark, you numbskull!" Andromeda retorted before clapping her hand over her mouth. Bella's eyes widened. The conversation between her parents and the Malfoy's stopped.

They heard footsteps and then the door to the cupboard was opened, revealing their parents, as well as Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy, who were looking down at the two girls.

"Shit," Bella whispered.

"May I ask, why you're hiding in my cupboard?" asked Cygnus his daughters impatiently, an expression of disbelief and embarrassment on his face.

"That's all your fault," said Andromeda to her sister.

"My fault? Are you mad? I wasn't the one stamping with my fat foot onto other people's feet!"

"Shut up!"

"First you shut up yourself!"

"It's enough!" snapped Druella.

"What lovely daughters we have. Always keen on leaving a good impression," said Cygnus.

"I think they've been eavesdropping," drawled Lucius.

Bella and Andromeda gave him their best death glares.

"At least we don't lust after young girls!" snapped Bella.

Lucius eyes narrowed dangerously but Bella didn't care; she was getting that look all the time from him in Hogwarts.

"Bellatrix!" shouted Druella.

"How much have you heard? I assume everything," murmured Cygnus.

Andromeda nodded, while Bella folded her arms, glaring defiantly at Lucius.

"That's not good," said Druella.

Cygnus decided to explain his daughters about the contract.

"Why haven't you chosen me, Lucius? Don't like women that fight back, I assume," said Bella smirking.

"For god's sake, Bellatrix, aren't you able to behave yourself?" Cygnus sounded desperate.

Abraxas observed everything with his usual emotionless mask, though he was more than glad that he hadn't chosen Bellatrix for his son.

"You mustn't tell Narcissa about the arrangement. She's too young and it would only cause problems for her in school. Moreover would it cause inconveniences in school for Lucius, too," said Druella.

Bella grinned. "I love to cause inconveniences for Lucius…"

Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"That's no game! You won't tell anyone about the arrangement, understood?" growled Cygnus.

Andromeda and Bellatrix nodded, not used to see their father angry.

The door to the study swung open and Narcissa stood smiling in the doorframe, her cheeks rosy from running. Her blue eyes sparkled and her long, blond hair was slightly dishevelled. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, watching the occupants of the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were hiding?" she asked, ignoring Lucius and his father.

Andromeda moved to her sister's side. "We were but we were interrupted."

"Where are your manners?" Druella watched her youngest child.

Narcissa blushed slightly and turned in the direction of Lucius and Abraxas before making a curtsey. Lucius observed the girl closely. She was beautiful, in a childish way, as she was only eleven but he was sure that she would become a stunning woman. She would be popular in Hogwarts, he had to keep an eye on her. He was glad that she didn't know about the arrangement, otherwise he had to hide his girlfriends from her or she'd probably be hurt. He wasn't willing to deal with the silly emotions of a little girl.

Narcissa felt self-conscious because of Lucius' intense stare. His grey eyes and cold expression were scaring her.

Bella stepped towards her two sisters but turned to Lucius before she left the room.

"Fancy playing hide and seek with us, Lucius? You might find a bride in the process."

"Bellatrix!" her parents shouted incredulously, throwing worried looks at Narcissa who watched everything indifferently.

Bella rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, striding with her sisters through the house.

"That was Lucius Malfoy, wasn't it? He's in your year, Bella, isn't he?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. You should stay away from him, he's an arrogant prick." Bella wasn't happy at all that her little sister had to marry Lucius.

Andromeda snorted. "Bella is right. He thinks he's special because he's handsome, Chaser and his name is Malfoy."

"He's so full of himself! And he won't improve as he is Quidditch captain this year, that'll probably multiply his arrogance," said Bella

Andromeda shook her head. "You're in his group Bella. I wonder how you can stand him."

"I love to torment him. Besides you can't avoid him in Slytherin, he practically rules the house, as you know very well, Andy."

Narcissa didn't care much, she would simply ignore him. She had no business with him and he was already in his sixth year anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today, Narcissa would leave Ravensden Hall to attend Hogwarts. She was terribly nervous and was still trying to close her trunk that was much too full with clothes and other more or less important things. She sat down on it but that didn't help much as she was just 4'10.

Luckily the door to her room swung open and her cousin Sirius entered. He had spent the night in Ravensden Hall.

"Hey Cissy, need help?" he grinned and threw himself on the trunk. Narcissa smiled thankfully. Sirius was her favorite cousin and aside from Adhara Avery her best friend.

"Let's go to breakfast," she suggested. Sirius jumped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him. Narcissa had to run in order to keep pace with Sirius as he was almost three inches taller than her.

They sat down at the table where Bella and Andy were already arguing about something, likely about the equality of Muggleborns or something like that.

Narcissa ignored their fighting as she was used to it by now and took a bowl with cereals.

Sirius was watching the discussion between the two sisters amused. Narcissa hoped that Sirius and she would both be sorted into Slytherin this evening; all Blacks had been in that house so far. Sirius only wanted to be in the same house as Narcissa but didn't care if it was Slytherin or not. He wasn't particularly fond of the house of the snakes.

Druella strode into the dining room, looking stressed. "It's late children. We must hurry! The house-elves have already brought your trunks to King's Cross and are waiting there for us."

Sirius and the three girls stood up and followed Mrs. Black to an old broom that was their Portkey to platform 9 ¾ . Narcissa felt as though her body was squeezed through a tight tunnel and the next moment she was standing on the platform, the Hogwart's express in front of her. It was crowded with hundreds of students and their parents.

Druella moved to the house-elf that was waiting in the middle of the platform, returning a few seconds later to her daughters and Sirius. "You should take your trunks and get on the train. It leaves in five minutes."

Druella gave Andromeda and Bella kisses on the cheek, giving them a serious look. "Take care of Sirius and Narcissa."

Andromeda smiled. "Don't worry, Mom."

"With her connections, Narcissa will probably rule Slytherin in a year," stated Bella grinning, earning a glare from her mother.

Druella hugged Sirius before she turned to her youngest daughter. She embraced Narcissa closely and kissed her on the forehead. "Write me as soon as you're in your dormitory tonight, ok? I want to know if everything is alright."

"I'll write immediately," said Narcissa before Bellatrix took her hand and led her through the crowd. The trunks were gliding behind them due to a Locomotor Spell that Bella was using.

They stepped onto the train and moved through the corridors in order to find a vacant compartment but Bella lost her patience soon. She opened the nearest compartment and scared away a few second year Hufflepuffs.

"That wasn't very nice, Bella," said Andromeda.

"I've told you before that I don't want to be nice. If your conscience is torturing you, go find another compartment." Bella lifted the trunks magically on the depot above their heads.

Andromeda dropped on the seat, shaking her head. "You're impossible Bella."

"And you're too nice for your own good."

Sirius sat down beside Narcissa putting his feet on the seat opposite from him. "I'm glad that Bella scared the Hufflepuffs away."

Narcissa grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder when she saw Adhara pass their compartment, pulling her trunk behind her. Narcissa jumped up and moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Bella tiredly, one eye closed.

"There is Adhara!" Narcissa tore the compartment door open and ran into the corridor where she collided with a strong chest. She let out a scream of shock and fell on her back, her head hitting the floor. Her eyes were closed and her head seemed to explode from pain.

"Rodolphus, what have you done!" shrieked Bella angrily.

"She ran into me."

"Oh shut up or I'll hex you!" Bella growled, kneeling beside her sister.

"Is she unconscious?" asked a smooth voice Narcissa recognized as Lucius Malfoy's.

"Cissy?" Sirius sounded worried.

"What's happened?" asked Adhara panicking.

"Rodolphus tried to kill her," snapped Bella.

"I didn't do anything! She is so tiny, it's easy to overlook her."

"I'm not tiny," murmured Narcissa, slowly opening her eyes. Several faces were looking down on her. She blinked a few times but her vision was still blurry.

Bella, Andromeda and Sirius were kneeling at her side, while Adhara, Rodolphus and Lucius were bending over her.

"You're lucky she's awake, Rodolphus, or I'd have hexed you," said Bella.

Narcissa sat up step by step, whimpering from the pain.

Adhara looked like she was about to throw up. "She's bleeding!"

Narcissa touched the back of her head hesitantly and looked at the blood on her fingers. Her stomach began to churn.

"Don't look at it!" said Andromeda, knowing that her sister couldn't stand the sight of blood. Bella wiped the blood off Narcissa's hands.

Rodolphus frowned. "It's not that much blood."

"Shut up! Narcissa gets sick from seeing blood." Bella jumped up and poked her wand into Rodolphus' chest who raised his hands.

"Come." Sirius helped Narcissa to get up.

"She should be taken to Mme Pomfrey. She's in the teacher's compartment, I'll accompany Narcissa," said Lucius.

Bella and Andromeda watched him suspiciously.

"Why should we let her go with you?" asked Sirius.

Lucius sneered at the boy. "Because I'm Prefect and you're just a first year who should watch his mouth or something might happen to you." _And because I'll marry her._

Sirius glared at Lucius, still supporting Narcissa, who felt like her world was spinning.

"I'll go with her, no need for your help, Lucius." Bella took Narcissa's arm and accompanied her towards the teacher's compartment, Sirius at their side. Lucius watched them with narrowed eyes, not liking that Bellatrix tried to keep him away from Narcissa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the Hogwart's express arrived in Hogsmeade, Narcissa had returned into the compartment and had dressed into her school robes. The potion that Mme Pomfrey had made her drink had healed her head immediately.

Narcissa, Sirius and Adhara were joining the crowd of first years that was standing in front of a huge man with long dark hair who looked like a giant. All the first years were watching him with their mouths open and wide eyes.

"Follow me!" the huge man shouted over their heads and they trotted behind him. Narcissa saw Bella and Andromeda getting on a carriage that was pulled by an invisible force.

"Cissy, stop daydreaming!" Adhara moved into a small boat that was waiting for them in the lake. Narcissa followed her friend and sat down beside her, Sirius at her other side. Adhara was the total opposite of Narcissa in character and appearance but nevertheless they'd been friends since their births. The Averys and the Blacks were old acquaintances so it was only natural that their children spent much time together.

Adhara had long brown hair and eyes of the same colour. She was a wild and hot tempered girl, whereas Narcissa was calm and rather shy most of the time.

The boats were gliding over the surface of the lake and all of the children were staring in awe at the castle that towered above them, illuminated by the silvery moon.

When they entered the castle Narcissa grabbed Sirius' hand for support. Adhara was jumpy and looked around curiously.

Narcissa bit her lip. "I hope all three of us get into Slytherin."

"We have to get in Slytherin, my parents would get a heart attack otherwise," said Adhara.

A tall, stern-looking woman with a huge hat appeared in front of them. "I'm Professor McGonagall, follow me."

Narcissa's grip on Sirius hand tightened as they entered the hall that was filled with hundreds of older students. They arrived in front of the whole hall and Narcissa would have loved to faint right then, as she was standing in the front row with Sirius and Adhara, all eyes seemed to be looking at her.

McGonagall fetched a stool were an old, tattered hat was resting on, the Sorting Hat her sisters had told her about. A second later the hat began to sing in a deep, seemingly male voice:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

There was a moment of silence before applause rang through the Great Hall. Narcissa had a queasy feeling, afraid that she might be sorted into the wrong house. In her case every house except for Slytherin.

She had to be sorted into Slytherin, all Blacks had been in this house, her sisters were in this house. Narcissa knew that she wasn't the typical Black and could only hope that this wouldn't have any consequences for the Sorting. McGonagall stood beside the stool, holding a long list in her hand. "When I call your name, you'll put the Sorting Hat on and sit down on the stool."

Narcissa saw her sisters at the Slytherin table, sitting in a group of boys, Lucius and Rodolphus among them, all watching her piercingly.

"Severus Snape!"

A pale boy with black hair sat down on the stool. "Slytherin!"

Only the Slytherins applauded; the other houses threw them nasty looks. Narcissa felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

"Leonard Tonks!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Angelina Forcett!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lily Evans!"

"Gryffindor!"

Narcissa felt as though she'd faint any second, she just wanted to sit down at the Slytherin table.

"Adhara Avery!" shouted McGonagall and Adhara gave Narcissa a fearful look before she stepped slowly forward and put the hat on.

At the Slytherin table everyone was watching her with mild interest. There was no doubt that she'd become a Slytherin as her brother Antares was a fifth year Slytherin.

"Slytherin!" screamed the hat finally and Adhara ran happily in the direction of the Slytherin table, jumping into the arms of her brother.

"James Potter!"

"This will be the next one for Slytherin, the Potters are one of the old Pureblood families," said Walden McNair, though everyone in Slytherin knew that anyway.

"Gryffindor!"

A murmur erupted at the Slytherin table and many shook their heads.

"The Potters have always had a weak spot for Mudbloods…" drawled Lucius.

"It's a shame," added Bellatrix but fell silent immediately as the next name was announced.

"Sirius Black!"

Narcissa let go of Sirius' hand, watching him move to the stool.

Sirius sat down and put the hat on his head, grinning widely. He looked like a typical Black, everyone would recognize him.

"Another Black for our collection. You Blacks are getting more and more in Slytherin, it's scary," said Rodolphus grinning. Bella rolled her eyes. There was no doubt in what house Sirius would be sorted. He was a Black and one of the most cunning people she knew.

"Gryffindor!"

Narcissa gasped, her eyes widening. No! Sirius had to be in Slytherin.

The announcement hit the Slytherins like a shock. They had lost a Black to Gryffindor.

Bella paled and jumped up. "No Black will be sorted into this wretched, mudblood-loving house! The hat is mad Sirius is in Slytherin!"

Everybody was watching her, mouths agape.

"Sit down, Miss Black!" ordered McGonagall.

"I'll set this damn hat on fire for insulting the name of Black!" A mad glimmer was in her eyes as she tried to storm in the direction of the Sorting Hat. Rodolphus and Lucius were necessary to detain her and force her down on the bench again.

"Let me go, you imbeciles!"

"Bella, calm down. You're embarrassing yourself," said Lucius.

"What could be more embarrassing than a Black in Gryffindor?"

"Two Blacks in Gryffindor?" suggested Rabastan and the eyes of all Slytherins moved to the front where Narcissa was still standing in the front row, her face completely pale. She looked like a fragile, innocent angel, not at all like a Slytherin.

"Oh god…" Bella buried her head in her palm.

"I'm sure she has many Slytherin qualities." said Rodolphus, sounding not very convinced.

"She's nice, shy, helpful, loyal and sensitive…" murmured Andromeda.

All Slytherins knew that those weren't Slytherin characteristics. They couldn't lose another Black. Lucius' face was strained, his eyes focussed on his future wife on the stool.

"I fear that Narcissa won't get into Slytherin. Look at her, she wouldn't survive a day in our house. It'll be devastating for us, if we lose another Black and I think Bella will go completely mad," whispered Rodolphus so only Lucius could hear him.

"Narcissa Black!" called McGonagall and Narcissa moved toward the stool and sat down.

"Oh god, just say Slytherin, please," Bella pleaded, looking desperate.

Lucius was tense. It would be a catastrophe if his future wife were to be sorted into another house than Slytherin. It would bring shame on the name of Malfoy.

"I'm awaiting you in Gryffindor, Cissy!" shouted Sirius, earning murderous glares from the Slytherins, especially Bella and Lucius looked like they wanted to cast a few Unforgivables at the boy.

Narcissa closed her eyes as the hat was put on her head. She had to be sorted into Slytherin, she was a Black, her parents and her sisters would be disappointed otherwise.

'_Ahh, another Black…difficult…You've wit and are eager for knowledge…loyal…but I see that you know how to get what you want…'_

Narcissa felt sick by now, fearing the worst.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat and Narcissa's eyes shot open. The Slytherin table exploded into applause and Bella seemed to be out of her mind from relief.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Narcissa moved towards the Slytherin table, a wide smile on her face. Bella and Andy embraced her immediately, almost crushing her. She sat down between her two older sisters while Adhara was sitting opposite from her beside her brother Antares.

"Welcome in Slytherin, Narcissa," drawled Lucius.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Now we have to deal with three mad Black sisters," Rabastan said with a grin.

In that moment everybody could see that they were sisters, as the similarity of their glares was striking.

"Rabastan, I think you've just made yourself enemies." Lucius smirked, being more than relieved that his future wife had been sorted into Slytherin, not only because it would have been a shame otherwise but also because he could keep an eye on her when they were in the same house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**For there is no friend like a sister  
In calm or stormy weather;  
To cheer one on the tedious way,  
To fetch one if one goes astray,  
To lift one if one totters down,  
To strengthen whilst one stands.**  
_(Christina Georgina Rossetti (1830-1894), British poet, lyricist. Goblin Market, l. 562-567, published in Goblin Market, and Other Poems (1862)_

After the Welcome Feast, Narcissa followed her sisters and the others into the dungeons of the castle where the Slytherin common room was situated. The entrance was a bare grey stone wall that slid away the moment a Slytherin gave the correct password. When the first years passed through the hole, they stepped into a long, low underground room, illuminated by several greenish lamps hanging on long silver chains from the ceiling. The large chamber was furbished with black leather sofas that were arranged in front of the two black marble mantelpieces, and with dozens of chairs carved in dark wood that were positioned around a long table. Noble dark green velvet curtains were covering the enchanted windows.

Narcissa took only a short look at her surroundings; she was terribly tired and just wanted to go to bed. She moved into the first year girls' dormitory that she shared with Adhara, Capella Frobisher and a lumpish girl called Kitalpha Bulstrode. Narcissa started to write the letter to her mother at once but realized after having finished it that she didn't have her owl here.

"How can I send the letter to my mother?" she asked her roommates.

Adhara, who also had a letter that had to be sent, frowned. "Antares told me that there is an Owlery at the top of the West Tower."

"It's ten, we're not allowed to leave the common rooms," explained Narcissa, her belly constricting in disappointment.

Adhara grinned devilishly and Narcissa knew what that meant.

"We simply sneak out. Nobody will find out." Adhara stood up, waiting for Narcissa to follow her.

Narcissa watched her friend doubtfully. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Oh come on, Narcissa! Don't be a killjoy!"

Narcissa nodded finally and moved with Adhara out of the dormitory, though both of them were already dressed in pyjamas. They had to hide to remain unnoticed by the people in the common room; most of the older students were still sitting on the sofas.

"Narcissa is too sensitive…I don't know how she got into Slytherin," stated Rodolphus.

Bella punched his shoulder. "Shut up!"

"You know that I'm right."

"I know but I don't like it when you say it!"

Narcissa couldn't believe what she heard. Too sensitive? She followed Adhara out of the common room, angry and disappointed.

"Have you heard what they've said?" she murmured.

"We have to prove them wrong." Adhara smiled and pulled Narcissa behind her through the dark corridors of the castle.

"Do you know where we've got to go?" asked Narcissa after several minutes. The walls seemed to look the same whereever they went.

Adhara giggled. "No, but it's fun."

They passed several, barely lit corridors before they arrived in the Owlery. Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust because of the stench caused by the excrements covering the ground. She looked around for the Black owl and found the large brown bird at once. She attached the letter to its leg and sent it away towards Ravensden Hall.

"I knew it would be no problem to come here." Adhara seemed very satisfied and Narcissa had to smile as well. They descended the staircase from the West Tower and were on their way back to their common room when someone stumbled into them.

"Cissy?" Sirius watched the two girls in surprise.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question but I don't have time. Three third year Slytherins want to rip me into shreds."

Narcissa stared at him in confusion, then she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Shit…Come with me!" Sirius whispered, starting to run. Narcissa and Adhara followed him through the dark corridor.

"What have you done?" Adhara didn't stop running.

"They called me a Bloodtraitor and I gave one of them a punch in the face." The steps got nearer and they ran even faster. Sirius and Adhara jumped onto one of the staircases but it started to move before Narcissa could reach it. Sirius and Adhara watched her with wide eyes but she had no time to linger. She ran down another corridor. She was sure that she'd never find her way back to the Slytherin common room. She still heard the steps of her followers behind her when she collided with a solid object. Narcissa would have fallen to the ground if someone hadn't held her by the waist. She looked up to find herself face to chest with Lucius Malfoy. "It seems you're making a habit of running into other people," he drawled.

Was he making fun of her? Narcissa blushed and straightened up with a mumbled thanks. She barely reached his chest as he was almost 6 feet tall though he was only sixteen.

"Someone was chasing me…" She trailed off, staring shyly into his grey eyes. His expression darkened as three boys turned around the corner.

"What do you think are you doing? Why did you chase her?" His smooth voice was icy as he approached the three younger Slytherins.

"Umm…we weren't after her. We're looking for her cousin," said Barty Crouch hesitantly. Lucius moved still closer, towering over them. "I warn you. Stay away from her," he said coldly. The three boys nodded obediently before they hurried away.

Narcissa watched the scene with mild interest, holding her forehead as it hurt from the impact. Lucius turned around to her, watching her closely. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really, just a headache…"

He nodded curtly. "May I ask what you're doing in the corridors at this time?"

Narcissa lifted her chin defiantly. "I could ask you the same question."

He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm Prefect. It's my job to patrol the corridors whereas you've no business here." He watched in amusement how the defiant expression faltered and a small frown grazed her forehead. Perfect, she wasn't as sensitive as everybody believed her to be.

"Ohhh…I forgot…well, you could show me the way to the common room…" she murmured.

"Or I could deduct house points and give you detention…" His smirk widened when he saw the shock on her face. "But I won't do it if you tell me what you were doing here."

"I was in the Owlery, sending my mother the letter that I'd promised her." Narcissa looked up into his pale face, noticing that his blond hair was longer than it used to be. She liked it better like it was now. Why did she think about such nonsense?

"I assume you told your mother that you've been sorted into Slytherin."

Narcissa nodded, following him through the corridors.

"Are you happy about being in Slytherin?" he inquired, trying to sound casual. He wanted to find out more about her personality, though it didn't matter as he was going to marry her anyway but he couldn't allow that she might embarrass him.

"Of course. I'm a Black!" she said proudly and Lucius had to keep himself from sneering because of her childish behaviour.

They arrived in front of the wall that lead into the common room and entered after Lucius had given the password. Bella jumped up from the sofa that she had occupied so far and approached them, an angry expression on her face.

"What have you done with my sister?"

Lucius sneered at her. "I found her in the corridors and accompanied her here."

"Everything alright, Cissy?" Bella looked at Narcissa who nodded in response, not understanding why her sister was so angry with Lucius. "Go to your dorm, you have to get up early tomorrow." Bella glared at Lucius. Narcissa gave both an odd look before she ascended the steps to the girls' dormitories where Adhara was already waiting for her.

"You're acting very suspicious. If you keep it up Narcissa might find out about the arrangement," Lucius pointed out, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Why would that be a problem? Perhaps because you couldn't trick girls into your bed by telling them that you'll marry them?" Bella asked.

Lucius smiled arrogantly. "Just because Rodolphus might have done that with you, doesn't mean that I have to sink so low. The girls come willingly into my bed."

"I haven't done anything with Rodolphus. He wishes I'd agree to marry him! He's been trying to get me for months. I'm the one who doesn't want to be with him, Malfoy. The girls that throw themselves at you, are nothing but brainless sluts, none of them belongs to one of the most respected Pureblood houses, whereas my sisters and I are Blacks and have pride." Bella moved away from him, only to turn around moments later, growling. "Leave Narcissa alone, Lucius, or..."

"Or what?" Lucius raised his eyebrow, sneering.

"I leave that to your imagination but it might include robbing you of your ability to produce an heir," said Bella.

Lucius smirked. "Your threats don't work with me, Bella, you must have realized that by now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks had passed since school had started and Narcissa was striding over the Hogwarts grounds with Adhara, looking for a place at the lake where they could enjoy the sun. They dropped down on the grass, leaning against the trunk of an old tree, surveying the grounds.

Adhara groaned. "I hate Potions. I still have to write the essay."

"I don't like it either but Andromeda helped me with the essay yesterday evening. Do you want to take a look at it?" Narcissa watched her friend, blinking from the sunrays that fell on her face.

"I'll try it on my own first. If I'm too stupid, I'll come back to your offer…oh look there is Sirius." Adhara pointed at the other side of the lake where Sirius was walking with James Potter and two other boys.

Narcissa was still disappointed that Sirius hadn't been sorted into Slytherin; she couldn't spent as much time as she'd have liked with him. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion had been devastated when they'd found out about Sirius being in Gryffindor, and Bella wasn't happy either.

Narcissa waved her hand, beckoning Sirius over. He left his friends immediately and ran in the direction of Narcissa and Adhara. He dropped beside them on the ground, grinning widely.

"Hey Cissy, enjoying your Sunday?" Sirius put his head in Narcissa's lap and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm…Are your parents still mad at you?" Narcissa watched her cousin worried, noticing that his smile faltered slightly.

"I guess they are. They haven't written me since I told them that I'm in Gryffindor, but I don't care I'm happy in Gryffindor. Everyone is nice to me."

"I'm glad that you get along in Gryffindor, though…" Narcissa was interrupted by a giggling nearby. She turned her head and noticed Lucius. He leant against a tree, kissing a girl whom Narcissa didn't know.

"I don't like Malfoy, he has a bad reputation and is an arrogant idiot," explained Sirius.

Adhara shrugged. "He's quite good-looking that's why he's so popular among girls."

Sirius made a face of disgust. "Good-looking? Ewww…Do you think the same, Cissy?"

Narcissa looked at the blond fifth year, shrugging. "I suppose he isn't ugly but I've never thought about it before."

Lucius was putting his hand beneath the blouse of the girl and Sirius shifted slightly to have a better view. "I think we might get to see a show."

"Sirius!" Narcissa hit him lightly on the shoulder but he ignored her. Bella was striding in their direction, a deep scowl on her face. She passed Narcissa and the other two without a word and moved towards Lucius. Narcissa couldn't hear what she was telling him but she guessed that it wasn't nice; the girl whom Lucius had been kissing looked offended and ran away. Bella was pointing in the direction where Narcissa, Adhara and Sirius were sitting. Lucius looked at them, his eyes meeting Narcissa's for a brief moment.

Bella turned away from the blond boy and sat down beside Narcissa.

"What have you said to him?" asked Sirius.

"I just told him that he should look for a bedroom." Bella started to braid Narcissa's hair like she had loved to do for as long as Narcissa could remember.

Narcissa watched her older sister curiously. "Is something bugging you?"

Bella snorted. "Apart from Malfoy?"

"Yes. I don't understand what you've got against him." Narcissa saw that her sister wanted to say something but stopped herself.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Rodolphus bugs me to no end at the moment. He wants me to be his girlfriend. I prefer to be independent."

"But I thought you've kissed him on the Summer Ball at Lestrange Manor this summer," murmured Narcissa thoughtfully.

"He kissed me! He has to try harder to get me, then I might accept his offer," Bella said.

Narcissa laughed, leaning back against her sister. "Poor Rodolphus…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of October and it was getting colder every day. The leaves were glimmering in different shades of red and orange and the wind was blowing violently. Narcissa and Adhara were striding towards the Quidditch-pitch where the first game of the year for Slytherin would take place in a few minutes. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Narcissa spotted Sirius and his friends on the stands among the other Gryffindors, forming a mass of scarlet and gold. It was odd. Sirius and she had always been on the same side but now it was different.

The best places on the stands were already occupied but Narcissa and Adhara moved to the highest stand, squeezing through the mass of other students. Bella detected them and beckoned them over to stand at her side.

Narcissa had been watching Bella and Lucius for the last few weeks and was wondering what had happened; Bella was still acting very strange towards him.

"Hey Cissy, there you are. It's late, the game starts in a minute," Bella shouted over the cheers of the crowd and pulled Narcissa to her side.

The teams mounted their brooms and rose into the air.

"There's Antares!" exclaimed Adhara excitedly, pointing to the far end of the pitch where her brother was guarding the three goal hoops; he was keeper of the Slytherin' team.

As Captain, Lucius was hovering in the middle of the pitch like Gideon Prewett the Captain of the Gryffindor team, both waiting for the Quaffels to be released. The Lestrange brothers and he were Chasers and ranked as the best Chasers at Hogwarts.

The Quaffels were released and the players roared through the air. Narcissa admired their flying skills and their courage. She searched the sky for Andromeda who was Seeker and the only girl in the team. Her sister was flying above the other players, looking around in concentration.

"Go Slytherin!" Bella screamed. Fortunately, the Slytherins scored over and over again and the Gryffindors stood no chance. When Andromeda caught the Snitch eventually, the Slytherins cheered madly while the Gryffindors were devastated.

Narcissa, Adhara and Bella were following the crowd of Slytherins down the stands and towards their team. Narcissa caught sight of Sirius who was just passing the celebrating Slytherins. She departed from Adhara and Bella and moved towards her cousin. He gave her a smile as he noticed her while she gave him an apologetic look. "I hope you're not too sad that you've lost."

Sirius shrugged, grinning. "I'll try to get on the team next year and then we'll beat Slytherin easily."

Narcissa punched him playfully, shaking her head. "Never!"

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, smiling down at her. "We'll see, Cissy."

They didn't notice Lucius observing them with a frown.

Lucius saw Narcissa in Sirius arm, apparently consoling him. Why was she so close to the Bloodtraitor?

Bellatrix moved away from Rodolphus towards Lucius. "What are you looking at?"

Lucius sneered at her. "I'm just watching how your sister confederates with Gryffindors."

Bella stepped in front of him, glaring. "Sirius is our cousin and they've always been close but that's none of your business anyway. Leave her alone once and for all."

Lucius bent down to Bella, whispering spitefully. "I can't do that, Bella. Due to the contract she's practically my possession."

Bella pulled her wand, determined to hex him, but Narcissa stepped to her side in this moment. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Cissy. Come let's go back to the common room," Bella said hurriedly, grabbing Narcissa's arm and pulled her towards the dungeons. Narcissa didn't understand what was wrong with her sister but felt that Bella was very agitated. She noticed Lucius watching Bella intensely, while he followed them with the rest of the team back into the common room where the victory would be celebrated.

Bella flung herself on a sofa close to the fireplace, pulling Narcissa down with her. Narcissa could feel that Bella was almost exploding and wondered what Lucius had said to anger her. Bella put an arm around her sister's shoulder, giving her a forced smile. Narcissa leant her head against Bella, watching how the common room filled with the Quidditch team and the rest of the Slytherins. Andromeda sat down beside her sisters, raising her eyebrows inquiringly because of the scowl on Bella's face but got only a shrug as response. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antares and Adhara dropped down on the sofa across from them. Adhara was smiling widely, leaning against her brother.

"Hey Bella, why are you scowling?" asked Rodolphus, opening a bottle of firewhiskey. He took a sip from the bottle and handed it to Bella.

Lucius moved towards them and sunk down on the place beside Antares, smiling smugly.

Bella made a face of disgust, refusing the bottle of firewhiskey. "My thirst just died away." She stood up abruptly. "Andy, Cissy the party is over. I want to talk with you, Andy. And you, Cissy, go up to your dorm. I don't want you around firewhiskey drinking idiots."

Narcissa wanted to argue but the expression on Bella's face indicated her to stay silent. Adhara got up. "I'll come with you, Cissy."

Narcissa saw the dark looks Bella and Lucius were exchanging before she ascended the steps towards her dormitory, Adhara at her side.

"Bella what's wrong?" Andromeda asked confused.

"I don't like the present company," Bella murmured, glaring at Lucius. Andromeda followed Bella's eyes and nodded her head in understanding. "Ohhh…then let's go to my dorm…"

Andromeda and Bellatrix turned around and left the boys without another word.

"What have you done to make Bella mad, Lucius? I've never seen her like that," Rodolphus stated curiously.

Lucius shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Who knows? You all know how Bella is…" The other boys snickered, nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present.

Marcus Aurelius Antoninus (121 AD - 180 AD), Meditations, 200 A.D.

Narcissa rummaged in her trunk, searching for Sirius' present. It was the 28th November; his 12th birthday. Adhara watched her in amusement. "Are you sure the present is in there?"

Narcissa ignored her, the upper part of her body hidden in the trunk. "Got it!" She pulled a package out.

"Well, then let's go to the Great Hall, I'm starving. It's already half past nine, we don't have much time left before breakfast is over!" Adhara moved out of the dormitory. Narcissa followed her and descended the steps into the common room. Andromeda was sitting on a sofa, scribbling something on a scroll of parchment. Since Slytherin's victory and Bella's conversation with her sister, Andy's behaviour towards Lucius had changed. Her sisters were avoiding him most of the time and forced her to stay away from him, too. Narcissa was incredibly curious what was wrong but she couldn't find out anything. Her sisters refused to tell her and she was too shy to ask Lucius. It wasn't her business anyway.

Andromeda looked up as Narcissa and Adhara passed the sofa she was sitting on. "You're late."

"I couldn't find Sirius' birthday present," explained Narcissa before leaving the common room.

Andromeda watched her sister and sighed sadly. She pitied Cissy for having to marry Lucius Malfoy but she was also wondering if her parents might have arranged a marriage for her and Bella, too. She wanted to marry because she was in love and not because of a contract. It was for the best that Narcissa didn't know of the arrangement or she'd be devastated. Before she'd learned about the contract, Andromeda had thought that her parents would couple Narcissa with Sirius; it wasn't unusual in Pureblood society to marry cousins. It would have been the better choice for Cissy as she was very close with Sirius and he cared for her. Malfoy regarded her as some kind of possession. Andromeda put her quill down. She couldn't concentrate on her Transfiguration homework.

Narcissa and Adhara entered the Great Hall. It was still surprisingly full. It was Sunday and many students had probably slept longer. Sirius and James were on their way out of the Great Hall and passing the Slytherins. Narcissa stormed towards her cousin and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Sirius!" She waited for Adhara to hug him as well before she handed him the present.

Sirius grinned as he opened the package, revealing a book about Quidditch.

"That's great, Cissy! Do you and Adhara want to go to the Quidditch-pitch to watch the training of the Gryffindor team?"

Narcissa smiled and Adhara nodded excitedly.

"I'll just fetch some biscuits. We haven't eaten anything. You can go ahead," said Narcissa. The boys nodded and left the hall.

Adhara and Narcissa turned around to the Slytherin table in order to grab something to eat that they could take to the Quidditch-pitch. Both girls didn't notice the glares of Antares and Lucius.

"You won't go to the pitch! I won't allow that you confederate with Gryffindors, Adhara," growled Antares.

"I think Antares is right. Pureblood girls like you shouldn't spend time with Bloodtraitors," added Lucius, his intense grey eyes focused on Narcissa.

Adhara's face turned red and her eyes narrowed. "You can't order me around. You're not my father, Antares!" Adhara stormed out of the hall, Narcissa directly behind her.

The next day both girls received letters from their parents, forbidding them to be seen with Gryffindors and people from other houses in public too often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa and Adhara had just boarded the Hogwarts Express and were looking for a vacant compartment. They were on their way home for the Christmas Holidays. Unfortunately, they were quite late. Adhara had forgotten her diary in their dormitory, so they had to run back to fetch it. All the compartments were occupied but then Narcissa spotted her sisters. She opened the compartment door and entered with Adhara at her side. The Lestrange brothers, Antares and the girl that Lucius had been kissing behind the tree a few months ago were the other occupants. Bellatrix was sitting next to the window, looking irritated. Rodolphus was at her side, trying to get her attention. Narcissa and Adhara sat down next to Andromeda who was reading the Daily Prophet. Adhara ignored her brother across from her like she had done the last few weeks. She was still angry with him for telling their parents. Narcissa wondered who had told her parents about her friendship with "Bloodtraitors" as her parents had put it, but she couldn't imagine who it might have been.

"I hope Lucius returns from his Prefect duties soon. I miss him already," stated Porpentia Parkinson in her high-pitched voice. Antares who sat at her side rolled his eyes. Narcissa didn't know much of the girl, only that she was in Bella's year and that she had a terrible girlish laughter. The girl had been Lucius' girlfriend since the beginning of the year but recently they had been arguing often.

"I can't wait to get to know Lucius' father, but I guess he'll like me," Porpentia continued proudly.

"I don't think Abraxas Malfoy will be interested to meet you, or do you think that Lucius is going to marry you?" Bella asked menacingly.

Porpentia pouted, wrinkling her nose. "Why not? He loves me."

Bella started to laugh, shaking her head. "Let me give you a good advice. You shouldn't give a man what he wants before there's a ring on your finger and he can't escape your clutches anymore, but I guess my advice comes too late for you. Lucius has already seen you without your knickers."

"How dare you! You're just jealous, perhaps you want to be the next Mrs. Malfoy yourself."

Narcissa watched the scene, trying to hold back her grin, while Adhara had given up and was giggling. Andromeda shook from laughter but was hiding behind her newspaper.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "I'd rather chop my fingers off than become the wife of Lucius Malfoy!"

"I'm very grateful for that, Bella," came the known drawl from the compartment door.

Lucius stood casually in the doorframe. Porpentia jumped up and threw herself into his arms. "She insulted me!" Porpentia pointed at Bella. Lucius curled his lips in distaste because of Porpentia's public display of affection. He tried to remove himself from her tight embrace, getting tired of her being so clingy. The last few days, he had been trying to avoid her, as she was talking about marriage all the time when they were together.

"I simply told her the truth. Someone has to enlighten her about her situation. The idiotic girl believed that she was the next Mrs. Malfoy just because she spread her legs for you," explained Bella, grinning viciously. Narcissa and Adhara gasped, looking at Bella incredulously. Narcissa could only imagine how their mother would have reacted if she had heard Bella speak such foul words. Bella would have been placed under house arrest and they all would have had to endure a conversation about the proper conduct of a lady.

"Bella, can you please stop talking about such things," Andromeda murmured insistently, putting her newspaper down into her lap.

"Lucius, you should defend me!" Porpentia demanded.

Lucius removed himself from her embrace and dropped into the seat next to Antares. He wanted her to be silent and leave him alone for a few moments. He had told her that he wanted their relationship to end but apparently she was ignoring that he had broken up. He looked at Porpentia without emotion. "You've fulfilled your purpose. You're of no value for me." Maybe that way she would understand that he couldn't stand her anymore. Over the last few weeks with her, it had been increasingly difficult for him to stay polite. It was getting too serious between them. After only three months of relationship, she had already been talking about writing a letter to his father and he couldn't allow her to contact the man. If his father got a letter from Porpentia, Lucius would have to pay the price.

Porpentia paled, watching the blond wizard in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "What? B-but you said…"

"Leave or I'll remove you from the compartment myself," he said. He knew that he wasn't acting like a gentleman but he couldn't bring himself to care. Porpentia looked terribly hurt but she left the compartment and shut the door behind her.

Narcissa couldn't believe that Lucius had been so mean to the girl, though she didn't like her much. He could be so cruel and cold, he truly frightened her sometimes.

"You disgust me, Malfoy," spat Andromeda.

He smirked, keeping his emotionless mask in place. "That's not very nice."

"I hope a large rock falls on your head and kills you. That would spare many of us trouble," hissed Bella, glancing at Narcissa who was currently speaking with Adhara.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hogwart's Express arrived at platform 9 ¾ and Narcissa followed her older sisters out of the train, their trunks floating behind them. Narcissa caught sight of her parents; they were talking with a tall blond wizard, Abraxas Malfoy. Narcissa forgot about her trunk and stormed towards her parents and jumped into the arms of her mother who kissed her gently on the forehead. After that Narcissa turned to her father who lifted her into his arms, giving her a warm smile. "It's good to have you back, angel."

Narcissa kissed his cheek, still in his arms. Bella and Andromeda arrived and were pulled into an embrace by Druella. Narcissa watched Lucius approach them, greeting his father only with a curt nod, no warm gestures whatsoever. His piercing grey eyes observed her for a moment and she thought she saw him sneer for a second because her father still held her in his arms. Narcissa pulled away from the embrace of her father and stood next to Bella who kept glaring at Lucius. He seemed completely unaffected by her behaviour.

Eventually, Abraxas nodded, his grey eyes wandering over Narcissa, making her uncomfortable, just like his son had done so many times before. "Until New Year's Eve, it'll be my and Lucius' pleasure to welcome you to Malfoy Manor." He and his son turned around, leaving the platform together. Narcissa shivered slightly. both Malfoy men gave her the creeps. She was just glad that she didn't have to see them often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa was sitting at her vanity while Bellatrix helped her pinning up her hair. It was the 31st of December and they had to get ready for the New Year's Eve Ball at Malfoy Manor. The Christmas time had passed much too fast. She had enjoyed spending time with her whole family. Of course she loved the presents as well.

Narcissa was wearing a pale pink dress with matching shoes and she thought that she looked quite okay but she was jealous of her sister Bellatrix who had already nice curves with her sixteen years while she still looked like a child. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't only eleven. Bella pinned the last strand of Narcissa's golden hair up and clapped her hands. "I'm done! We can set out for the ball."

Usually Bella despised such events. Narcissa was wondering why this time was different. She followed Bella down into the entrance hall where her parents were waiting with a sullen looking Andromeda. Narcissa gave her sister an encouraging smile, knowing that Andy hated dancing. Narcissa loved dancing but nobody ever asked her to dance at balls because she was only a child. Today wouldn't be different and her only dancing partner would be her father unless she could persuade Sirius to dance with her. A smile spread on her face when she entered the fireplace with her mother. A second later they stepped into the vestibule of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa knew that gawking was bad but she couldn't stop herself. She had never seen such a magnificent hall in all her life, though she had always thought that the vestibule in her home was impressive, but this was simply breath-taking. She let her eyes wander through the vast hall held in white marble. Everything was decorated with white orchids and a splendid chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. "Close your mouth, Narcissa," whispered her mother in a reprimanding tone before she extended her hand for Abraxas to kiss it. Narcissa and her sisters made a short curtsy in Mr. Malfoy's direction but he took the hand of each of them and kissed it. Narcissa blushed when Malfoy Sr. kissed her hand but she gave him a smile nevertheless, trying to hide her fear of him. Lucius strode towards them and greeted Druella with a kiss on the hand before he turned towards Narcissa and her sisters.

Bella glared at him. "Don't you dare kissing my hand, Lucius, or I swear you'll find your lips glued together for the rest of your life."

Lucius smirked and bowed mockingly in her direction before he indicated them with a gesture of his hand to follow him into the ballroom. While they moved into the ballroom, Lucius drawled lazily, "I pity the poor man who'll have the misfortune to marry you, Bella."

"At least, my husband will ask me to marry him and won't buy me with a contract!" snarled Bella.

"Now, now, Bella. We can't have it that you lose your composure, can we? We've to keep up appearances after all." There was something vicious in his tone.

Narcissa watched everything with a confused frown on her forehead, not understanding what they were talking about. Sirius who was standing with a bored expression near the dance floor caught Narcissa's attention and, forgetting her sister and Lucius, she ran into his direction. He spotted her and waved, his smile showing his relief to see a familiar face.

She gave him a wide smile in return.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Cissy. I think you're the only normal person in this pompous house!" Sirius voice was filled with disgust.

"What's so terrible about the rest of the people?" asked Narcissa curiously, having to shout into Sirius ear as the music had started to play.

"I feel like I'm in a snake pit. I'm certain that I'm the only one in this room who isn't in Slytherin…" He spat the last word.

"I'm also in Slytherin," reminded him Narcissa softly.

He looked at her a moment, sighing. "I forget that sometimes. You seem simply too nice for Slytherin."

"Adhara is also a Slytherin," added Narcissa.

"I know, I know but most of those people here are full of prejudices. They think they're better than the rest of the world, just because their blood is pure."

"Shhh…don't say that too loud or you'll get in trouble," whispered Narcissa insistently.

"I don't care. Someone should tell them that they're idiots!"

"But I care, Sirius. I don't want that our parents to forbid us to be friends just because you said such things," murmured Narcissa.

"But you don't believe in the rubbish about blood purity, do you, Cissy?" asked Sirius hopefully. Narcissa watched him uncertainly, shrugging. "I don't know. I've never thought about it…" It was the truth. She tried to avoid this topic as it caused already enough conflicts between Andy and Bella. It wasn't necessary that she got involved in the fight as well.

"Please dance with me, Sirius," she pleaded eventually.

Sirius grimaced as though he had bitten into a lemon. "Ohhh no, Cissy."

Narcissa grabbed his sleeve, tugging gently at it. "Please!" She made her best puppy-dog-face, the one that wrapped even Bella around her finger.

Sirius hung his head, nodding in capitulation. Narcissa squealed in delight and pulled him on the dance floor where they started to waltz.

After three dances, Sirius had finally managed to persuade Narcissa to have mercy with him. They walked into the garden of Malfoy Manor that was illuminated by floating torches. It was a beautiful sight. Sirius and Narcissa were striding together over a small path when they heard strange noises. Silently they approached a bench that was hidden behind bushes. Narcissa glimpsed at the bench and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were sitting on the bench; Well, Bella was sitting on Rodolphus' lap, both enwrapped in each other, while their mouths seemed to be glued together.

"Bella is kissing Rodolphus! Bella is kissing Rodolphus!" shouted Sirius, making loud kissing noises.

Bella jumped from Rodolphus' lap, staring in shock at Narcissa and Sirius.

"Bella is snogging Rodolphus!" sang Sirius triumphantly, grinning widely, making still more kissing noises. "Shut up, Sirius!" growled Bella, approaching him threateningly but he ran away towards the house, screaming still louder. "Bella is snogging Rodolphus! Bella is snogging Rodolphus!" Bella began chasing him, shouting foul words all the while. Narcissa sat down beside Rodolphus who was laughing, shaking his head. "Your sister is truly crazy!"

"That's Bella," said Narcissa softly, smiling shyly at Rodolphus.

"Yes, that's Bella," he confirmed affectionately, smiling back. Narcissa was happy for her sister, wishing that someday she would find someone just like her sister had found in Rodolphus.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank those of you who've left a comment so far. It's my motivation. This is an extralong chapter. I hope you reward me with comments! :)**

**Chapter 5-**** The future is the worst thing about the present.**  
_(Gustave Flaubert (1821-1880), French novelist.)_

It was the first week of January, the students had just returned to Hogwarts from the Christmas Holidays. Lucius was searching the common room for Bellatrix, anger pulsating through his veins, though his expression didn't give any indication for his emotional state.

"Where is the bitch?" he growled, his hands itching longingly towards his wand that lay peacefully in the pocket of his black slacks.

"Calm down, Lucius," said Antares, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "She can't hide forever."

"Ohhh…Bellatrix isn't hiding. I'm sure she can't wait to taunt me," murmured the blond man icily, his cold stare skimming over the present Slytherins.

"I still can't believe that you're going to marry her sister," Antares whispered so that nobody could overhear the conversation, since he knew that he was the only one whom Lucius had told about the marriage.

"Bella doesn't like it very much but I hadn't thought that the bitch would go to my father during our New Years Eve ball and tell him about my relationship with Porpentia. I can't imagine ever having seen my father so angry."

"I don't want to imagine your father being angry," Avery admitted.

"The experience isn't enjoyable," said Lucius, rubbing absent-mindedly the ribs that his father had broken in his fury.

"What does he expect? He can't possibly believe that you'll live like a monk until Narcissa is old enough to be wed," whispered Antares, shaking his head.

"No, he doesn't, but he expects me to be more secretive. I can have relationships as long as I don't show it publicly and as long as I take care that no bastard child is conceived."

"So you'll have to hide your lovers in the future," concluded Antares.

"No," replied Lucius coldly, earning himself a doubting look from his friend. "I don't take orders from anyone, not even my father. I won't let him decide all of my life, it's enough that he's chosen my future wife for me."

"Do you think it's wise to defy your father? You know what he's capable of," Antares reminded the other.

Lucius didn't answer however, his eyes focused on the new arrival. Bellatrix was strutting into the common room, Rodolphus at her side. In a few large strides Lucius stood in front of her, glaring at her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" she asked tauntingly, a smile curling her red lips. The temperature in the room dropped rapidly, everyone staring in rapt attention at the two opponents.

"You know very well what's wrong," hissed Lucius, using his taller frame to tower over her.

"Has Daddy hurt you?" she asked mockingly, an insane glimmer filling her dark eyes.

Lucius grabbed her arms and shook her slightly, removing the arrogant expression from her face. "I warn you, bitch."

"Leave her alone," ordered Rodolphus, stepping between his girlfriend and Lucius.

Lucius sneered at the other man. "You're quite henpecked, aren't you, Rodolphus?"

"At least he doesn't need a contract to get a woman," muttered Bella.

Lucius smirked knowingly, raising his eyebrows, giving Rodolphus a meaningful look. "Doesn't he?"

The other man paled, staring in worry at Bella, but she was too occupied with glowering at her blond enemy to notice his discomfort.

"What do you mean?" demanded Bella angrily.

"Nothing," said Lucius, his smirk indicating that it was far from nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of Narcissa's first year was only two weeks away and her exams would take place in a week, at the beginning of June. She had spent the last few hours in the library, studying for the tests. Now it was close to curfew; she was on her way to the Slytherin common room when she heard Lucius' voice in the corridor, causing her to hide in the shadows of a statue. She expected him to be in company of Porpentia, since they were together again, though Narcissa couldn't understand why the girl had forgiven Lucius after everything he had said. She startled when she heard other male voices. Shifting her head, she looked through a gap, seeing the Lestrange brothers standing next to Lucius. She held her breath, trying to hear what they said, though she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop.

"I need to speak to you, Lucius," said Rodolphus urgently.

The blond wizard sighed, leaning casually against the stone wall. "What is it? I hope Bella hasn't sent you."

"No, she hasn't but it's about her." Rodolphus looked around himself before continuing quieter, "…and the arrangement."

"What about it?" inquired Lucius, sounding rather bored.

"Your comments have to stop or Bella might find out that my parents have made a contract that forces me to marry her," murmured Rodolphus. Narcissa sucked in a terrified breath, biting her lips to keep herself from making another noise.

The young men had apparently heard something since they watched their surroundings carefully.

"I won't tell her anything, though I must tell you that your effort to make Bellatrix fall in love with you is doomed to fail anyway," drawled Lucius.

"Let this be my problem," muttered Rodolphus.

"What else do you know?" inquired his younger brother Rabastan. "How have you learned about the engagement between Rodolphus and Bella anyway?"

Lucius smirked. "My father has spoken with your parents, because we'll be family in the future." A sneer spread on his face. "He's told me that you, Rabastan, have to marry the spare Black sister, little mudblood loving Andromeda."

Narcissa didn't hear Rabastan's reply anymore, feeling sick and dizzy from the news. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She waited a few minutes until the three boys were out of sight before she dared to step out of the shadows. She looked around for anyone who could catch her in the corridors, as it was now past curfew. She wasn't keen on getting a detention, desperate to get to her sisters to tell them everything. For an instant she considered not telling them; it would make things easier for them but she decided against it. She owed it to her sisters. They had to know about their fate, no matter how terrible it might be. She stumbled towards the entrance and entered the crowded common room. Her eyes skimmed the room for her sisters, detecting Bella leaning against Rodolphus, while Andromeda was reading a book on one of the sofas. Narcissa hesitated, wondering if it was such a good idea to tell them, especially Bella, seeing that she appeared to be happy with Rodolphus.

Slowly, not sure if she was doing the right thing, she approached Andromeda who looked up from her book upon hearing steps. "Hey Cissy, what's happened? You look pale." She got up from the sofa.

"I need to speak with you," murmured Narcissa. "And with Bella, too." Andromeda looked alarmed, moving towards Bellatrix at once.

"What's wrong?" inquired Bella upon arriving next to her youngest sister.

"Let us go upstairs where no one will disturb us," suggested Narcissa, her mouth becoming very dry. Andromeda led them into her dormitory that was currently deserted. Narcissa sat down on a bed, wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

Her sister sank down beside her, observing her worried.

"Cissy, tell us what's wrong," urged Andromeda.

"Ohh Andy…Bella," sobbed Narcissa, covering her face with her hands. With a shaking voice, she told her sisters what she had overheard in the corridor. Silence reigned in the dormitory after she had finished her explanations. Bella's face was a mask of fury, a glimmer close to madness filling her eyes. Andromeda looked distraught, as though everything she had ever believed in had been just shattered, tears were gathering in her eyes.

"That bastard…that damn bastard…nothing but lies…to lure me into safety…he knew and lied to me…even supporting me when I was angry with Lucius." Bella let out a bitter laugh, twirling her wand in her hand. "There is no such thing like love, nothing but a phantasm of lies and dreams."

"Some people fall in love," objected Narcissa softly.

"That might be true, but neither I, nor Andy, nor you will ever know what love is," said Bella coldly, almost cruelly.

Narcissa stared at her sister in confusion and hurt.

"And do you know why? Because we're all forced to marry a man we don't even like, no matter if we want to or not."

"I don't understand," murmured Narcissa.

"Of course, because Mum and Dad didn't want you to know," hissed Bella. "These lies are now over." She turned to her youngest sister. "You'll marry Lucius Malfoy. It's all in a contract."

Narcissa shook her head in denial, staring with wide eyes at her sister, not wanting to believe what she had been told.

She felt like everything was cashing down on her. She was hardly able to breathe from shock. How could her parents force her to marry him? He was so cold and cruel.

"What'll happen if we refuse to marry?" she asked in a shaky voice, ignoring the tears that moistened her cheeks.

"If we fail to comply we'll be burnt from the tapestry," explained Andromeda weakly.

"Disinherited like Bloodtraitors," added Bella. Narcissa let out a desperate sob, slumping down against her sister, crying into her clothes. Andromeda stroked her sister's head gently, fighting her own sadness. Bella sat next to them, very still, only staring at the wand in her hand, not allowing tears to fall.

"Why Rabastan of all men?" asked Andy eventually. "We don't get along very well."

"They want to make us miserable. That's the only explanation I have," muttered Bellatrix.

"What are we going to do?" inquired Narcissa, lifting her tear-stained face to look at her sisters.

"I'm going to make him pay. Rodolphus will learn that I don't let anyone toy with me," whispered Bella, a dangerous smile curling her lips.

"You're not going to injure him, are you?" asked Andy in worry.

"Why? Do you want me to torture Rabastan, too? By the way, I'm more than willing to kill Lucius lest you want me to, Cissy."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," muttered the blond girl.

"Who said that I was joking?" Bella stood up, a fire burning in her dark eyes. She moved towards the door and left the dormitory. Narcissa and Andromeda jumped up immediately and followed their sister. Bella stood on the staircase, overlooking the common room. Narcissa followed her gaze, seeing Rodolphus, Antares, Rabastan and Lucius on a sofa in front of the fireplace, laughing. Her stomach turned, bile rising in her throat at the thought that she would marry Lucius. Porpentia was sitting next to him, snuggling against him. She narrowed her eyes, not from envy since she didn't feel anything for the blond boy, but from anger. He lived his life just as though nothing was wrong, just as though they weren't bound to each other, not bothering to tell her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw how Bella lifted her wand hand, aiming it at Rodolphus.

"Roddy," she shouted sweetly, too sweet, dangerously sweet.

Before Rodolphus had time to turn around fully, she'd sent a curse his way, hitting the sofa, setting it on fire. Lucius, Porpentia, Antares, Rabastan and Rodolphus jumped up in shock, extinguishing the flames that were burning their clothes.

"Are you insane?" growled Lucius but Bella ignored him, raising her wand renewed. "Crucio!" This time the curse hit Rodolphus square in the chest. He dropped to the ground, shaking and screaming in agony. Bella lifted the curse when Andromeda nudged her against the shoulder. Narcissa was watching everything in terrified fascination.

"How does it feel? I hope it feels as though your heart is torn apart! I hope it feels as though your soul is ripped out of your body!" Bella shrieked, her hair waving slightly, though there wasn't any wind in the common room. "Crucio!" This time she missed Rodolphus who lay panting on the ground by mere inches.

"You didn't bother to tell me that we're bound to marry. Told me lies instead, you bastard! Fight against me, you coward! Let me kill you in a fair fight!" she shouted, a mocking smile spreading on her flushed face.

Rodolphus got to his feet, lifting his hands. "Bella, I don't want to fight against you. Let me explain…"

He didn't get further.

"Crucio!" hissed Bella venomously, anger vibrating in her voice. Lucius' shield charm repelled the red curse, sending it flying across the room. Most of the students were pressing themselves against the walls, searching for shelter.

"Bella," pleaded Narcissa quietly, "Please stop." She grabbed the arm of her sister gently.

Bella let her arm sink slowly, taking deep breaths through her nose. "If you ever dare to come close to me or, Merlin forbid, try to touch me, I'll kill you. This is a promise."

"What is it with Pureblood men that they buy their wives like cows?" inquired Andromeda, putting her arm around Narcissa's shoulder. Both were glaring at their future husbands, feeling nothing but despise for them.

Bella stepped to her sisters, grinning menacingly. "Ahh…Porpentia just so that you know, the blond bastard that is calling himself your boyfriend is going to marry Narcissa when she's left school. I thought you might want to know."

An evil smile spread on Andy's face, an expression that Narcissa had never seen on her shy sister. "Before I forget it, Rabastan, if you think that I'm going to marry you only because there's this damn contract, let me assure you that I'd rather marry a penniless Muggle than you."

After the three girls had disappeared into the dormitory, all hell broke loose in the common room, the news spreading like wildfire in the castle.

xxx

Never before had Narcissa been so glad about leaving Hogwarts and returning home. She couldn't stand the curious stares and whispers behind her back a day longer. The whole school was doing nothing but talking about the engagements of the Black sisters, not bothering to hide their gossiping.

That they weren't pointing their fingers at Narcissa was all, though she'd seen some people even doing that. She was tired of it all. Not that she minded attention in general, but she hated the reason why the students were staring at her, because it reminded her every day renewed of her predicament. She was bound to Lucius Malfoy, for eternity. From the cradle to the grave chained to someone she didn't even like. She had always hoped that she could build up her own life, but apparently that had been nothing but childish wishes. Didn't she have the right to dream about her future? All her plans were useless now, absolutely meaningless, cause no matter what she did, she would still become the wife of Lucius Malfoy. Her success in school, her knowledge and wit were useless now that her only use in life was to be a good wife. Ever since she had learned about her engagement she hadn't done anything for school. Why should she study? What for? Her marks were irrelevant, meaningless just like any other success she'd work for. Why bother now that her path in life was predetermined? Her teachers had tried to speak with her, but she hadn't listened.

Narcissa let out a sigh. Those thoughts had been torturing her relentlessly every minute for the last two weeks and now that she was sitting in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express on her way back home for the summer holidays they were still in her head. In addition to her sadness about her lost future, her anger towards her parents was getting worse the closer she got to her home. She would never forgive them for making the contract and she wasn't the only one. Bella was out of her mind from fury, shouting and throwing curses at almost everyone who was having the misfortune to cross paths with her. Andy had been very quiet over the last two weeks, not able to accept that she was supposed to marry Rabastan, whom she despised with all her heart. The three sisters had been avoiding their three future husbands, not speaking with them once after the incident in the Slytherin common room. Bella was accompanying Narcissa everywhere, as some kind of guard to prevent Lucius from approaching her. Though, he hadn't tried, too occupied with Porpentia who was apparently trying to make his life hell now that she knew that he wasn't able to marry her. The huge fight between Lucius and Porpentia had been the only time in the last two weeks that Narcissa had been smiling. In contrast to Lucius, Rodolphus had been trying to speak with Bella once, but he had spent the night afterwards in the hospital wing with burns all over his body. After that he had stayed away from her. Narcissa was glad that she didn't have to speak with Lucius, since she didn't know what to say to him. Everything seemed so terribly bleak to her.

Sirius' reaction to the news of the marriage didn't help her either. He had been out of his mind from anger, promising to Narcissa that he would prevent this marriage from taking place, no matter what it took him. It was kind of sweet how protective he was but at the same time it made Narcissa sad, since she knew that there was nothing he could do.

Even now, two weeks after he had learned about the engagement, he was still looking angry and kept giving Narcissa sympathetic looks. She was glad that he hadn't done anything stupid so far, knowing quite well that Lucius wouldn't take it too kindly if Sirius tried to hex him.

Eventually, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at King's cross station. Narcissa detected her mother among the waiting parents, a worried expression on the older woman's face. The three Black sisters left the train and approached their mother. Neither of the girls greeted their mother with a hug.

"It's so good to have you back, children," Mrs. Black said happily, hugging their daughters, though they remained reluctant to return the affection.

Bellatrix stepped back from her mother, her eyes narrowed in fury. "Don't act as though nothing has happened."

"Bella, behave yourself. This is not the right place to discuss family matters," Druella murmured.

When they arrived at home, the mood hadn't improved at all. Neither Druella, nor Cygnus regretted the engagements.

"When you're older you will understand that the contracts are for your best. Our family and each of you will profit from the marriages," Cygnus explained matter-of-factly.

Bella lost her nerve, jumping up from her chair, glowering at her parents. "That's rubbish! I won't marry Rodolphus!"

"Bella, it's enough. You're in no position to make this decision," said Druella, a deep frown on her forehead.

"You can't force us," Andy muttered.

"I don't like Lucius. Why should I marry him?" Narcissa added.

"This discussion is over," Cygnus ordered, thumping the table with his fist.

The three sisters fell silent at once, the seldom sight of their father being angry, rendering them speechless.

The following week the topic of marriage wasn't approached once. Narcissa, Andy and Bella avoided their parents as well as they could.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_July, the 8th_

It was the day of Narcissa's 12th birthday and though this should have been a happy day, her mood was rather gloomy. She had always loved to spend time in Ravensden Hall but now that she and her sisters weren't speaking with their parents this had changed. Yawning widely, she stretched her tired body and got out of bed. She couldn't stay there forever.

The door to her room was ripped open. Bella and Andy stormed towards their sister, they, too, still dressed in pyjamas. Narcissa was pulled into a bonebreaking hug.

"Happy birthday, Cissy-baby!" said Bella in a sing-song-voice, pressing a smooch on her sister's cheek. Narcissa grimaced but accepted the wet kiss of Andy as well before she freed herself of their embrace.

"Now you're twelve!" exclaimed Andy, smiling widely.

"I still feel the same," murmured Narcissa, though she was smiling just like her sisters. She sobered a bit. "Do you know if there's anything planned for today?"

Andy's face darkened. "I don't know..."

"We'll certainly find out when we go downstairs," muttered Bella, playing with a strand of her black hair. Deciding that it was best if they found out about possible events soon, they moved downstairs where their mother was instructing the house-elves.

Narcissa knew that this could only mean guests would come around. She suppressed a sigh. Upon seeing her daughter, Druella embraced her. "Happy birthday, Cissy!"

Narcissa removed herself from her mother's closeness, still mad at the woman.

"Is anything planned for today?" inquired Andy eventually.

"Actually yes." Druella smiled. "We've invited your Aunt and Uncle, your cousins, the Lestranges and the Malfoys over for dinner." She kept a watch on the house-elves that were cleaning the dining room.

"You did what?" shrieked Bella, her eyes flashing with anger. "I won't sit at a table with Rodolphus!"

"Don't raise your voice against me, Bellatrix. I won't tolerate such behaviour." Druella glared at her oldest daughter.

"You're ruining Narcissa's birthday. I'm sure she doesn't want to spend the day with Malfoy," said Andromeda.

"You _will _behave your best this evening and you _won't_ mention the engagement once and you _will_ treat your future husbands with respect," ordered Druella.

"Yes, Mother," muttered Bella through gritted teeth, her hands clenched to fists.

"I can't believe that you're actually doing that to us," whispered Narcissa before she followed her sisters upstairs.

They moved into Bella's room and sat down on the sofa.

"Sirius and Regulus will come, too," said Andy thoughtfully.

"I don't think that Sirius will treat Lucius, Rabastan or Rodolphus with respect...he's still furious," said Narcissa.

"That might get interesting," murmured Bella, a smile curling her lips.

Narcissa and Andy exchanged conspiratory looks, smiles spreading on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those bastards are coming, too?" hissed Sirius. "I will hex them under the table, so my parents won't notice it."

"You better don't do that. I don't want to insult you but you're no match for Lucius, Rabastan or Rodolphus. They'd rip you into tiny shreds," said Andy half-heartedly.

Bella scowled. "You have my support, Sirius."

The whooshing of the fireplace announced the arriving of the Lestranges and the Malfoys. The greeting went down rather coldly and there would have been deads if looks could have killed.

Narcissa ignored Lucius as well as she could, avoiding his eyes when he greeted her. "Happy birthday, Narcissa."

She focused on her shoes. "Thank yoo."

"Bastard," hissed Bella quietly, giving him a deathly glare. Apart from narrowing his eyes Lucius didn't react at all.

They sat down at the long dining table in the parlour, starting with their dinner. Unfortunately, their parents thought it was fun to sit the future married couples across from each other. Narcissa was quite sure that it was a terrible fault to give Bella the chance to glare at Rodolphus. Narcissa stared at her plate most of the time in order to avoid Lucius' face. She hated her birthday.

Sirius was scowling at Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan, attacking the potato on his table with his knife just as though it was one of the young men.

Narcissa wasn't hungry but she pretended to eat, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She watched the other occupants at the table inconspiciously. Mrs. Lestrange was looking at her husband for approval every time before she spoke. Mr. Lestrange seemed bossy and cruel, as far as Narcissa could say. She thought that Bella didn't fit into that family at all but Narcissa didn't fit into Malfoy family either and still would she have to become a part of it. She didn't have a choice anyway. Her eyes moved to Lucius and his father who were talking with Mr. Lestrange, the same emotionless expression on their faces.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed how Bellatrix put her fork down, glowering at Rodolphus who was apparently trying to speak with her.

"Leave me alone, Rodolphus!" She hissed angrily, not bothering to keep her voice down. The conversation at the table died down at once.

"Your daughter is quite ill-bred but Rodolphus will teach her how to behave herself," said Mr. Lestrange, a cruel grin curling his lip.

"Ohh...I dearly want to see him try," replied Bella, "Only a few charred pieces will left of him if he does."

Narcissa had to suppress a smile, knowing that it was true.

"You're quite pert. I don't like that in women," said Mr. Lestrange sharply. "I think you'll have a lot of work to do with her, son."

Rodolphus gave Bella an apologizing look. "Father, please."

"I'm glad that we chose Narcissa. I think Lucius won't have too many problems with her. What do you think, son?" inquired Abraxas.

Narcissa felt like her blood was boiling from anger. She clenched her hands to fists, trying to keep herself under control.

Lucius however didn't get the chance to reply, because Sirius had jumped up from his chair, shaking from anger. "How dare you? Narcissa isn't someone's possession and Bella and Andy neither! I'm sick of your damn Pureblood engagement shit!"

"I guess the peaceful dinner is over," whispered Bella, smiling in satisfaction. Narcissa gave Sirius a pleading look, hoping that he would sit down and stop insulting everyone, though she knew he was only defending her.

Orion, Sirius' father, got up from his chair, his head red from anger. He grabbed his son at his neck and threw him to the ground. Narcissa let out a shriek and jumped up to hustle over to him but her father detained her from doing so. "Sit down, Narcissa."

Narcissa sank down on the chair, suppressing a sob. She stared down at her place, wishing her birthday to be over.

Sirius got to his feet shakily, staring at his father with narrowed eyes. Narcissa had never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes before. Sirius looked as though he would kill his father if he just could.

"Sit down," ordered Orion.

At first it seemed as though Sirius was going to object but then he sank down on his chair.

Needless to say that from that moment on the mood hit rock bottom and no one spoke at the table anymore.

Narcissa felt sick and dizzy, upset from the conflict. She just wanted to get out of the room. Hesitantly, she stood up, giving the others an apologizing look. "I'm not feeling well. I'll just go into the garden for a moment to get a bit of fresh air," she excused herself. Not waiting for a response she hurried out of the room, through the entrance hall and out of the house.

Andromeda and Bellatrix exchanged worried looks, about to get up and follow their sister. "Maybe we should look what's wrong with her," suggested Andy.

"Since Lucius is going to marry her, it should fall on him to go out to her," objected Abraxas, giving his son a meaningful glance.

"Abraxas is right," said Cygnus Black, warning his daughters with a glare to contradict him.

Bellatrix gave Lucius a deathly glare which he returned. It wasn't as though he was keen on going outside to speak with the girl. Not voicing his thoughts he inclined his head towards his father and rose from his chair.

Feeling Bella and Andy's hateful eyes on him, he left the room.

Narcissa was standing in the garden, staring at the sky, taking a few deep breaths.

She heard steps behind her and, thinking it was one of her sisters, she turned around smiling.

Her smile vanished as soon as her eyes fell on Lucius who was approaching her. She took a step back, somehow intimidated of being alone with him outside without her sisters as support.

She knew it was irrational since he hadn't done anything to her but the entire situation was upsetting her and she didn't know how to handle it.

Noticing the fearful expression that crossed her face, he stopped in his movement, leaning against a tree a few feet away from her. "Are you alright?" His voice didn't betray any emotions.

Sometimes Narcissa was wondering if he had any feelings at all. "Yes, I'm fine." She really didn't know about what to talk with him. He was already seventeen and they did never talk.

He pulled a small parcel out of his pocket, presenting it to her on his palm. Narcissa was watching it curiously but didn't approach him.

"What's that?"

Lucius straightened up, smirking. "A present for you."

"For me?" Hesitantly, she approached him, her eyes never leaving the parcel. He nodded, his smirk still widening.

Narcissa took the parcel from him and began to unwrap it. In it were emerald earrings. Narcissa was staring at them, not taking them out.

"Don't you like them?" he asked, confusion palpable in his voice, probably not understanding why anyone wouldn't like such an expensive gift.

"No, they're beautiful." She averted her eyes from the earrings and lifted her gaze to look at Lucius. "Did your father tell you to give them to me?"

Lucius inclined his head in confirmation. "You're a clever witch."

"You should keep that in mind," she said softly. "I think we should return to our families." She was quite surprised that he hadn't tried to lie to her about the present.

They walked in silence back into the house. In front of the dining room, Narcissa stopped.

"By the way, I like amethysts and rose quartz." Upon seeing his confused expression she added, "I just thought you might want to know for the future." A sly expression was on her face and she gave him a triumphant smile before she stepped into the dining room.

Lucius shook his head, smiling to himself. "Clever witch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A person is never happy except at the price of some ignorance.

Anatole France** (1844 - 1924)**

The first weeks of school had passed rather uneventfully. Everything was like it had been before the summer holidays. Rodolphus had to spend two more nights in the hospital wing for trying to speak with Bellatrix. Andromeda was even more secretive and silent than usual. The students did still stare at the three Black sisters and Narcissa still avoided Lucius' company. Not because she was afraid, that had lessened considerably since their conversation in the garden but because she had decided to forget the fact that she was going to marry him. She thought ignoring the future marriage would be doing her good and not seeing her intended husband was necessary to keep her in her bliss of denial. Her best friend Adhara was accepting Narcissa's decision and didn't mention the engagement once, though she had been shocked when she had heard the news.

Narcissa tried to enjoy her second year in school as well as she could but what worried her a tiny bit were the hostile stares Porpentia Parkinson was giving her all the time. The girl seemed to think it was all Narcissa's fault, though it wasn't her choice to marry Lucius at all.

It was the middle of October and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year took place. Since Narcissa was only a second year she wasn't allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds yet, that's why she was sitting in the library doing homework. Adhara was sitting next to her reading in her Potions' book.

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked up from her work looking at Ivanka Flinch, a seventh year, who was a friend of Porpentia Parkinson.

"Yes?" she inquired, putting her quill down.

"Professor Slughorn wants to speak with you. I'm supposed to bring you to him," explained Ivanka. Narcissa exchanged a confused look with Adhara, wondering what her Head of house wanted from her but she stood up and followed the older girl out of the library.

"Did he say what he wanted?" she asked while she tried to keep pace with Ivanka.

"No, he didn't."

Narcissa frowned in confusion, noticing that they weren't walking in the direction of Slughorn's office anymore but deeper into the dungeons.

"This is the wrong way," she said eventually.

Ivanka stopped and turned around to the young Black, smiling cruelly.

"No, it's exactly where I wanted you to be," said Porpentia from behind Narcissa. The young girl whirled around, her eyes widening in shock upon seeing Lucius' ex-girlfriend and a guy called Mulciber who seemed to be Porpentia's new lover.

"What do you want from me?" said Narcissa, not able to keep the fear from her voice. She was cornered and most of the other students were in Hogsmeade, so it was unlikely that someone would come to her help.

"What do I want?" Porpentia let out hysterical laughter. "She asks me what I want!" Her friends began to laugh.

Narcissa took a step back, looking for a way to escape but it was three to one.

Porpentia grabbed Narcissa's arm and threw her to the ground. "What I want, you ask? How dare you little bitch take Lucius from me?"

Narcissa watched the older girl with wide eyes, regretting that she had ever felt sorry for that girl. "It's not my choice."

"Not your choice?" Porpentia bent down slightly, staring hatefully at the younger girl. "He was my boyfriend. I loved him! I even slept with him and you took him away from me!"

Narcissa felt tears in her eyes, not knowing what to do.

"You will pay, you little slut," hissed Porpentia eventually. "Aston is quite interested in the Dark Arts. He wants to show me his skills." She pointed at Mulciber who stepped forward.

"No, please," whispered Narcissa, fumbling for her wand in her pocket but before she had reached it, the Expelliarmus threw it into Aston Mulciber's outstretched palm.

"I proudly present you the Burning Charm," he said.

"Conflagro!"

Narcissa heard herself scream while she was shaking in agony on the ground. Eventually the curse was lifted from her and she sat up slightly, seeing burns on her arms and legs.

"Please," she begged. "I haven't done anything."

"I don't want to hear your lies," Porpentia hissed before she turned to Aston. "Show us another curse."

All Narcissa registered after that were her owns screams and never ending pain. After what seemed like an eternity to her, the pain lessened but she couldn't move. It felt as though her whole skin was burned and every bone in her body broken. She was sobbing desperately, hoping that they would leave her alone.

"Now you have to obliviate her or everyone knows that we have done that to her," said Porpentia.

Narcissa was too weak to protest or to care.

"Obliviate!" shouted Aston.

Narcissa felt a curse hit her but Mulciber must have done something wrong because she still remembered everything, though she wished she wouldn't.

"The way she looks now, Lucius won't want her," stated Porpentia triumphantly.

Narcissa heard steps move away and knew that they had left her alone, not caring what happened to her. Her entire body was hurting as though she was on fire. She tried to open her mouth to call for help but she wasn't able to move at all.

XXX

Adhara was still sitting in the library, waiting for Narcissa. Three hours had passed since Narcissa had left and she hadn't returned yet. Adhara was beginning to worry about her friend, not trusting Ivanka. Taking her bag, she left the library in search for Narcissa. She walked towards Slughorn's office, knocking softly. The Professor opened at once, smiling friendly at his Slytherin. "Miss Avery, how can I help you?"

"Was Narcissa here?"

"Miss Black? No, she wasn't. Why should she?" Slughorn was watching his charge curiously.

"Oh, I must have misheard what she said to me," lied Adhara hastily. "I'm sorry for having disturbed you."

"Don't worry," Slughorn assured her, closing his door. Adhara whirled around immediately and stormed through the dungeons. She had a feeling that she had to hurry. She ran through the corridors of the castle for several minutes, slowly giving up hope to find her friend when she noticed something lying on the ground several feet away from her. Hesitantly, she approached the person, seeing blond hair. When she was close enough to see Narcissa, she gasped in shock, almost not recognizing her best friend. Her clothes were ripped and every bit of her skin was covered with burns. Adhara let out a terrified sob, dropping to her knees next to her friend. She touched Narcissa's arm gently, causing her friend to whimper in pain. "Cissy?" she asked, now crying like a little child.

Narcissa recognized the voice of her best friend. She tried to speak but her mouth was so terribly dry and everything hurt so much. She gathered all her strength and opened her eyes, staring at Adhara who was watching her with unhidden horror. "Oh Cissy."

"Help...fetch my sisters..." Narcissa whispered.

"Don't you think I should go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," replied Narcissa weakly. "Don't want the teachers to know..." She was a Black after all; she didn't want to be seen in such a state.

Adhara nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She got up and stormed towards the Slytherin common room, hoping that someone would be there. She entered the room which was deserted except for a few people that had returned early from Hogsmeade. The Black sisters weren't there and no one else that could help her either. Then she heard her brother's voice in the seventh years dormitories, knowing that Lucius would be with him as well.

She hurried towards the staircase, taking two steps at once. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears. Not waiting to knock, she pushed open the door and entered the dormitory. Rodolphus, Lucius and her brother Antares were standing in the room, glaring at her.

"Adhara, why are you crying?" inquired Antares worried.

"Narcissa...someone attacked her. She's injured."

Lucius stepped towards her at once, watching her inquiringly. "Where is she? Bring us to her."

Adhara turned around and hurried out of the common room. Rodolphus, Lucius and Antares were following her into the corridor where Narcissa was lying, all three of them shocked upon seeing the young girl.

Adhara knelt down beside Narcissa who opened her eyes slowly. "Your sisters weren't there," explained Adhara apologetically.

Narcissa looked at Lucius who was kneeling at her side, Rodolphus and Antares next to him.

"Hi," she said weakly.

Lucius gave her a smile while he cast a few examination spells on her. "Does it hurt?" His voice was very tight. He was having difficulties to reign his anger but he had to take care of her first before he found out who'd done that to her.

"Yes," she admitted, trying to stop herself from crying again but she felt a few tears running down her cheeks already. "But it's not as bad as it had been while the curse was on me."

A muscle in Lucius' jar was twitching dangerously.

"Admit it, you just wanted to draw attention to yourself, just like when you ran into me in the train last year," joked Rodolphus, trying to distract her from her pain.

"I guess that's it," said Narcissa, trying to smile but dismissing it when it hurt too much. She turned her head to Lucius. "Is it bad? Will the burns remain?"

"The burns are only on the surface. They aren't too serious. They can be healed easily," replied Lucius calmly, though he wasn't sure that it was true. "I'll cast a few healing spells on you which will heal your broken bones." Some of the pain vanished and Narcissa took a deep breath, feeling a bit better at once.

"Who's done that to you?" inquired Antares eventually, voicing what Lucius had wanted to ask since the beginning.

Narcissa looked into Lucius' eyes. "Aston Mulciber, Porpentia Parkinson and Ivanka Flinch," she replied in a whisper, starting to sob again.

"It'll be alright," Lucius assured her, lifting her into his arms. He didn't have any difficulties to carry her since she was quite petite.

"Bellatrix will kill them," whispered Rodolphus.

"Not if I get them before she does," growled Lucius, his voice deathly cold. "They will pay."

"I'll help you," said Antares at once and Rodolphus nodded in affirmation. "Me, too."

Narcissa closed her eyes, leaning her head tiredly against Lucius' chest. She felt that he was walking but she didn't know where he brought her. "Don't take me to the infirmary," she pleaded. "I don't want the teachers to know."

"Don't worry," said Lucius, not wanting the teachers to get involved either. He wanted to deal with Porpentia and didn't want anyone to interfere.

They arrived in the common room and moved towards the seventh years' dormitory. Lucius put Narcissa down on his bed, sitting down beside her. "Antares, could you fetch my healing potions from my trunk?" Lucius always had a supply of those potions in his trunk; he preferred to heal himself instead of asking for help in the infirmary. Having grown up with his father, he had learned very early how to heal injuries.

A few minutes later, Narcissa had drunk three Potions but the burns hadn't vanished from her skin yet.

"I'll stay ugly just like Porpentia wanted," she whispered desperately.

"No, you won't," objected Lucius, still sitting at her side. He didn't know why the potions weren't working. It was worrying him a bit. Her usually pale marble-like skin was now covered with burns.

The door to the dormitory was opened forcefully and Bellatrix and Andromeda entered, looking livid.

"What have you done with our sister!" shouted Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Lucius and Rodolphus who stood close to the bed.

"They helped me," whispered Narcissa, not wanting Bella to kill them.

Bella and Andy moved to their sister at once, both staring in shock at the burns. "Who's done that to you, Cissy?"

"Porpentia, Aston and Ivanka," replied Lucius coldly.

"I'll search for them and then they're dead," hissed Bella, getting up, a mad glimmer in her dark eyes.

"Wait, Bellatrix. First, Narcissa needs our help and then we'll take care of them together," Lucius suggested, giving her a meaningful look.

"He's right, Bella. Time for revenge will be later," said Andy, who was holding Narcissa's hand.

"What about her burns?" inquired Bella in defeat, looking very pale. Rodolphus approached her hesitantly. "We've tried a few Potions but so far nothing is working," he explained, careful not to come too close to Bella. To his surprise, she leant against him, taking a deep breath. "So you'll help me torturing those bastards who have done that to Cissy?" she inquired softly, in a voice very seldomly coming from her mouth.

"Of course."

Seeing Bella and Rodolphus close again made Narcissa smile though she was feeling close to tears when she thought about having to live with those ugly burns.

"I might have an idea," said Adhara suddenly, leaving the dormitory in a rush.

Bellatrix stepped back from Rodolphus, moving to her sister's side. "Did they attack you because Porpentia is jealous?"

Narcissa nodded, avoiding Lucius' eyes. "Yes, she said it was my fault that Lucius left her."

Bella glared at the blond wizard. "If you had kept your hands where they belong, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't argue, please," said Narcissa, pleading her sister with her eyes.

"Alright," muttered Bella.

"She'll pay for what she did. I want that as much as you do," whispered Lucius.

Bella looked at him for an instant. "You've helped, Cissy. That's the only reason why I tolerate that you participate in the torture of this bitch and her friends."

"How noble of you," drawled Lucius, sneering at Bella.

The door of the room was opened again and Adhara entered, a boy with black hair next to her.

Narcissa didn't remember his name but he was in her year. He was always alone, reading books.

"That's Severus Snape," said Adhara, pushing the boy forward. He seemed quite embarrassed.

"What is he doing here?" inquired Lucius lazily, his grey eyes mustering the boy condescendingly.

"I know a Potion that will help her. I've created it myself," said Severus shyly, pointing with his right hand at Narcissa while his left held a vial.

"You're only a second year," said Lucius doubtfully.

"And a half-blood," added Bella.

"If you don't want my help," said Severus, turning around.

"Show me that Potion," ordered Lucius, extending his hand. Severus approached him cautiously, handing him the vial.

"If it does anything funny with my sister, I'll torture you until you forget your name," warned Bella, eyeing the young boy suspiciously. Severus shrugged simply, being used to getting threats.

Lucius smelled the potion, mustering it closely. Since Narcissa wasn't able to move, he held the vial to her lips. Turning to Severus, he hissed. "If anything happens to her, you'll pay." He raised the vial and Narcissa gulped the liquid, just wanting the burns to vanish. It tasted terribly sweet but better than most other healing potions did. At first nothing happened but then warmth spread in her body.

"I knew that he was lying! It isn't helping!" Bella pointed her wand at Severus who was taking a step back from her.

Narcissa ignored her sister, watching her arms instead. The burns were vanishing slowly, leaving nothing but flawless skin behind. She let out a laugh. "It's working!"

Everyone was watching her, astonished expressions on their faces.

"Good job, Snape!" said Rodolphus clapping the shoulder of the younger boy.

"I can't believe it," murmured Bellatrix, moving still closer to Narcissa.

"Do you want to kiss me or why are you inches away from my face?" inquired Narcissa jokingly.

"I might do that, you pert little thing," answered Bella good-humoured, though inside she was longing for revenge. She would make this bitch that hurt her sister pay and she would enjoy every single minute of it.

"How do I look?" Narcissa asked eventually, turning to Lucius, raising her eyebrows inquiringly.

"As beautiful as ever," drawled Lucius smirking.

"I think I might puke..." muttered Andy, though she was smiling all over her face.

"Then please go to the bathroom," suggested Antares.

Narcissa began to laugh and the others joined in. Lucius, Bella, Rodolphus and Antares were exchanging conspiratory looks, knowing that they would have to plot their revenge later. Narcissa, however, just wanted to forget what had transpired today and live her life as though nothing had ever happened.

Especially, Lucius and Bella couldn't wait to make Porpentia and her friends pay; and pay they would, if with their lives? Only time could tell.


End file.
